New Girls from a Diffrent Dimension
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Krista, Tiffany, and Kristina. Three girls from a different dimension are sent a letter stating that they have all been chosen out of millions of other girls to come to Konoha and participate in the upcoming Chunining exams...full summry in side!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Girls from a Different Dimension! (Or NGDD for short)**_

_**By**: Kinoke Novel_

_**Rated**:?_

_**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure_

_**Parings**: OCxKiba, OCxKakashi, OCxItachi_

_**Summary**: Krista, Tiffany, and Kristina. Three girls from a different dimension are sent a letter stating that they have all been chosen out of millions of other girls to come to Konoha and participate in the upcoming Chunining exams. All three eighteen year olds very excited to get away having followed the actual show NARUTO from beginning till now, except Tiffany, who was a bad fan girl and had to stop watching it because she lost her cable and her internet won't let her on YouTube, so she was cut off since episode 18. Krista had red hip length hair that's always in a ponytail and dark green eyes. Tiffany had orange-ish red hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes. Kristina had dirty blonde hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes with flakes of blue in them. All the girls were on a high school team: Krista; the first girl to ever make it on the football team a become captain, Tiffany; the captain and starter of the girls' hockey team, and Kristina; the captain of the soccer team. They all had the different tastes as well and that was why they got along so well. They all had joined a Ninjutsu class that was started their first year of jr. high and are all top in the class, so they weren't that surprised to find out that Konoha wanted them to sponsor them in the Chunin Exams along with the other teams._

_Story Starts Now_

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! This is so awesome. You got the same letter too?" The brunet said walking around her room excitedly. She had just got home from the shooting range when she got her letter and had just called a three way conversation on her cell to her two best friends, Krista and Kristina.

"I know! This is going to kick some major ass! Oh my god! What head bands should we take?" Krista asked, just as excited. She was sitting on her bed, removing and re-sheathing her straight katana.

"I say jus to tick off Sas-gay and Co. Tiff should wear her Itachi head band, Krista you should wear your Oro-sama head band and I'll wear Gaara's head band." Kristina said you could hear the smile on her face.

"Yeah, Sas-gay will problem storm off when he see's my head band. The idiot!" Tiffany said laughing and plopping into her computer chair and logged onto her NarutoRoxNmore group on yahoo to post an email telling the co-owner that she was now going to be in full charge of the group because of what was going on.

"Shit!" Kristina said angrily.

"What?" both Krista and Tiffany asked?

"I'm outta smokes." Kristina mumbled.

"I'm sure Asuma would give you a couple packs." Krista laughed.

"Ewe no, Asuma's hawt and everything but he smokes some sucky cigs." Kristina said. "Oh well...I have to go, gotta feed Sapphire."

"Ok, see ya." Krista said.

"Byez!" Tiff yelled and Kristina hung up.

"I absolutely love that chick." Krista said shaking her head.

"I know right." Tiff said, agreeing as she finished the post and sent it out.

"Well, I've gotta go, I still need to pack." Krista said sadly.

"Oh ok, I'll talk to you later on aim ok." Tiff stated.

"Yep, talk to ya later." Krista said before she hung up as well. Tiff snapped her phone shut and set it to the side as she continued to do what it was she was doing.

TiMe SkIp

"When are they gonna get here?" Kristina whined a cigarette hanging from her mouth. She was absentmindedly petting her cat Sapphire who was lying on her shoulder.

"How are we supposed to know Kris?!" Tiffany said getting irritated. She had asked that fifty million times already. "Hey can I bum a cigarette off ya?" Tiff said.

"Sure." Kris shrugged and handed the gun master a cancer stick and a lighter. Krista had already lit one up by the time three Jonin came walking up the street. Tiffany removed the cigarette from her mouth and had covered her eyes with the other hand, and squinted to see who was coming.

"I think we have, both those examiner guys ya know the ones that were trying to trick the groups and I think the other one is Kakashi-sensei." She said while blowing out a puff of smoke. They all took one last drag of their cancer sticks before the tossed them on the ground and stepped on them. Sure enough it was Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi. When the three got their Kris wouldn't talk.

"You Ladies ready?" Kakashi asked, his board tone made Kris want to squeal but she remained composed.

"Yep, sure thing Kakashi-san, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Tiff and Krista said smiling.

"How do you know who we are?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well, you guys are on the show we watch here, it's called Naruto and well...it's really complicated to explain, maybe we could explain it better when we arrive their safely." Tiffany said rambling a little.

"Right." Izumo said still looking at the girls indifferently. The three lead them to an ally way before taking a hold of them and they all disappeared with three soft 'poof's.

When they arrived in a forest the three jounin became very alert, letting the girls go as they walked in front of them. The girls looked at each other before flaring their chakra reserves just as a check them but this caused the three jounin to look back at them in shock. The three blushed and lowered their chakura again. The shinobi looked at each other before continuing forward. The girls looked at each other, nodding; they all formed the correct hand seals and made three replacement clones from each of them. One of the three replacements stayed where they were supposed to be walking and themselves along with the other two hid amongst the trees in complete shadows.

"So how much longer until we reach Konohagakure?" Kristina's replacement clone asked.

"In about ten minutes, now please remain silent; we don't know if anyone will come to intercept us." Izumo said looking back at the dirty blonde girl.

When Izumo turned back around Kristina made a face and Tiffany's clone giggled slightly. The real Tiffany shook her head and watched the scene, she was so wrapped up in keeping an eye on her clones that she didn't since the presents behind her until a black sleeve moved over her mouth and muffled her surprised cry. The next thing she knew she was hit on the neck and blacked out. All of Tiffany's clones disappeared and this freaked Krista and Kristina.

"Tiffany?!" Their clones disappeared as well and then stepped back onto the road just in time for Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi to look back.

Tiffany had disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kinoke: **ok how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna print it, rip it apart and burn it? Let me know! X3 oh and I don't own Naruto, or my friends, just myself and my plot...I'm also open to GAG

G: Give me your option

A: Ask questions

G: Give a suggestion

Till next time readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Kino: Hello and welcome to chapter two of NGDD n.n today I have with me only two Akatsuki plushies and they are! Dei-kun and Sasori-danna! Yay!

Dei Plushie: w00t, un!

Sasori Plushie: oh get on with it…you know how I don't like to be kept waiting.

Kino: yes Sasori-danna!

**Story Starts Now!**

A shadowed figure stood on the tree branch; Tiffany slung over their shoulder, and looked down at the confused group of five. Krista and Kristina looked around to see if they could find any clues while the three jonin searched the area with their chakra.

"I can't find anything!" stressed Krista. Just then a paper origami swan fluttered to the ground. Krista approached it cautiously before picking it up and unfolding it.

"There's something written inside." She said before for reading it out loud:

_Konoha,_

_The prophecy in which we have been following has finally occurred. It has said that the three new legendry sanin would appear on the eve of the next Chunin exams. Tiffany, the one that we have taken, is destined to be an Akatsuki along with the future leader. If you do anything to try and stop us, the very future of our universe will go to hell._

_Konan_

"Prophecy?" Krista sounded confused. "Legendry Sanin?" they both looked at the three jonin and Kakashi looked the most guilty.

"Kakashi-san…is this true? Did you know of this prophecy and that we were the next three sanin?" Kristina asked looking at him. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Yes I know of this Prophecy. Lady Tsunade asked us three to escort you because she too knows of the future and wanted us to keep you three safe but if the Akatsuki knows of this prophecy as well then they knew of your arrival and we must had been followed since we've arrived. The fifth will not be happy." He answered.

"Damn it." Krista hissed.

"We need to get the girls to Konoha, now!" Kotetsu said and they all booked it for the village.

-Akatsuki Hideout-

Konan arrived at the base and went straight to Leaders room and entered without knocking.

"I've got her Leader-sama." She said setting the unconscious teen against the closest wall. "She was very easy to catch so we have a lot of training to do." She suggested. The leader nodded.

"Of course, she's new to this world but it says she followed a show similar to our real life. So she has an idea of what we do." The orange haired man stated turning from the small window.

"Yes, I remember her friends saying she was always interested in our organization before they arrived. I mean look at her clothing." Konan pointed out the black hat with the Akatsuki kanji, a replica of Itachi's head band, key chains of other characters, and a self designed shirt with the group name on it.

"Well, yes." He agreed. "Go retrieve the other members, I'm calling a meeting."

-Konoha-

"YOU WHAT!?" Was heard throughout Konoha from the Hokage building. Tsunade wasn't happy. "How could you lose her within ten minutes of arrival?!" she hollered slamming her hands on the desk. Kristina and Krista stood off to the side while Kakashi, Izumo, and Kotetsu stood in front of the Fifth.

"We're sorry; Ma'am but we didn't detect anything. The girls, as you said, have chakra and everything. The letter left by the Akatsuki stated that Tiffany was to become the next Leader. I don't know what's going to happen." Kakashi announced stepping forward.

"Get her back, then."

"We can't, it'll screw up everything we've set up!" Kotetsu protested.

"You can't let the Akatsuki keep my sister! Weather the future is screwed up or not." Kristina shouted startling them.

"We make our own futures. If you won't go after our sister, we'll go alone." Krista stated next.

"You cannot leave here." Izumo interjected.

"You cannot not let us leave, we have our own freedoms. We are not citizens of Konoha. Hell we don't even belong in this dimension!" Krista answered.

"Where we're from you guys are nothing but a television show. Drawings, so, I advise that you send a squad of elite ninja after our sister, or we go ourselves and risk the chance of being killed and the whole future can go to hell." Kristina growled. Tsunade gave her an impressed yet annoyed look before looking back at Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, ya heard her. What's your choice?"

"I think we should wait first before we do anything. See what the Akatsuki are planning and if they are wrong we'll go after them, but if what they say is true. There's nothing we can do." Kakashi said speaking up since the other two were mute. Krista and Kristina sighed and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Fine then, we'll give them two weeks." Tsunade declared. "Now take these girls to the academy for registry and then to the apartments we bought for them."

-Akatsuki Hideout-

The members had become very restless in the meeting room, Leader had yet to appear and Tiffany had became conscious not to long ago but was shackled to the wall, sitting on the floor next to Sasori who was in his scorpion puppet form. Deidara was leaning against the same wall blabbing on about some mission and had yet to notice her. No-one had really noticed her except Sasori, Kisame (he had smelled her shampoo), Itachi, and Konan. She sighed. "Why am I here?" she whispered to herself as her arms began to cramp and Sasori shifted making a clanking sound. Just then the door opened and Leader came into the room that had suddenly gotten quiet. Tiffany shifted causing the chains to rattle and drew attention to her on accident. She blushed and looked down, the bill of her Akatsuki hat hiding her face.

"I have called this meeting to present to you the new member we've been waiting for." Leader began.

'Did he say new member?' though Tiffany as she looked up at the multi-pierced man's face.

"The prophecy was true. The next three sanin appeared earlier today at one in the forest outside of Konoha escorted by three Jonin. Konan, if you would please." She nodded and unlocked Tiffany's cuffs and pulled her up. Tiff rubbed her wrested that had imprints of the cuffs on them and red lines left behind. Konan then lead her to the front next to Leader.

"Everyone: Tiffany Edwards! Our new Akatsuki member!" Konan announced loudly. Everyone started clapping (except Itachi of course) and whooping loudly. Obviously excited about her arrival and she smiled.

**TBC**

Kino: There we go! w00t

Dei Plushie: Yay, Tiffany's finally arrived!

Sasori Plushie: yes, this is very exciting.

Kino: you sound excited Sasori-dana!

Sasori Plushie: -leer's at her-

Kino: -smiles unaffected-

Plushie Dei: Okies! Review and we'll give you not only the next chapter but also brownies!

Kino: yep! Review and we'll send you my famous death by chocolate brownies with m&m's! only for three payments of 10.99! lol JK! They free!


End file.
